The perfect girl for a ninja!
by Permalosa
Summary: Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji have a strange conversation about their type of girl, in order to find out who the perfect girl is. So is it Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Temari or maybe somebody else?


After a morning of hard training, the exhausted guys of Konoha 11 were resting. They were all sitting on the grass panting and trying to catch their breath. Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru and Chouji were chatting, as they were trying to catch their breath again.

"So, Naruto you still like Sakura?" Kiba asked looking for a subject they could talk.

The blonde said;

"Yes, no matter how harsh she can be. It kinda makes her look hotter."

Shino shrugged his shoulders as he tried to take off his huge jacket.

"I don't know why you like her. She is too violent ... and flat I might add."

Kiba put his hands on the back of his head and layed down.

"Yeah, if I were you I would pick a kinder, soft voiced girl with a nice bosom, preferably."

"Like Hinata?" Shino teased his team mate.

"Dude, shut up!" Kiba said red-faced, a little concerned when he say Neji listening them carefully.

"I don't care what you think about my cousin, Inuzuka but if you try anything fishy..." Neji left his threat unfinished as it was enough to make Kiba stop.

Lee poked him on the shoulder and said;

"Come, on Neji, don't give them a hard time. I have seem endless times your flames of youth burning you when you see Tenten changing her shirt, and she only wears a bra, after training."

Neji's face blushed as he shoved one of his mightiest punch to poor Lee. The black-haired fell on the ground unconscious.

Shikamaru made a sound to express his annoyance.

"Geez guys, talking about chicks is even more troublesome than the chicks themselves."

"Except for Temari, right Shikamaru?" Chouji mentioned, poking his friend's shoulder. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pretended he didn't listen what the Akimichi said.

"I don't know why girls are such a big deal. The most of them are ugly." That one came from Sai.

Naruto opposed to his words as he remembered his late sensei, Jiraya.

"You are telling that just because you were raised between boys only. I think that if you trained for just two years with Ero-Sennin, you would be thinking in the exact opposite way."

Lee started to regain his senses and got up, rubbing the spot Neji punched him earlier. He planned to spend the rest of the time quiet, so as to avoid being punched again, even if his words were true. So silent, he heard the conversation that continued to revolve around girls. In a point he couldn't endure being quiet any more, he asked the other;

"How do you think that the perfect girl would be like?"

Surprisingly everyone stopped talking to listen to Lee. Indeed his question was interesting.

"Hey that's a good question!" Naruto noticed the obvious. "But Neji, no more death glares and punches, ok?" He asked.

Neji frowned at first but then promised to behave when the other were speaking.

Naruto clapped his hands and told them.

"Nice! Who wants to start?"

"Shikamaru?"

"Hn..."

"Neji?"

"No way!"

"Chouji?"

"I'm eating right now as you see."

"Shino ?"

Shino moved his head showing Kiba and said;

"I think Kiba wants to talk more than I do!"

"Fuck you Shino." Kiba cursed but decided to speak first. "Whatever, I think that my dream girl would be a kind and cute one with... umm..." (he was about to say big boobies but Neji's sight made him think twice before saying anything.)

"... and large breast." He finished his words trying to avoid meeting his eyes with Neji's.

Shino, pretended to cough, said.

*cough* "Like Hinata." *cough*

Kiba just glared at him but didn't say anything.

"You are a boobies-guy huh? I would prefer more a nice ass than that." Chouji commented, leaving his friends speechless.

"What do you mean?" Shino asked.

Akimichi chewing something answered.

"I mean that the first thing that I look on a girl is her bum. Take Ino for instance. Hers is rounded but trained, and without excess fat."

Chouji was the only one to speak openly about his preferences while the others tried to hide their true thoughts.

"Since Chouji is so sincere, I can't see why we can't speak freely. Naruto said. I think that my favourite part of a girl is her legs. You know, slim and long ones especially..."

"Like Sakura's?" Asked Sai.

"Exactly." Naruto said.

Sai nodded and said.

"Off course you forget that Sakura is not as tall as you describe her and also she is ugly."

Naruto sticked his tongue out to Sai and said.

"Keep your opinion to yourself Sai. Nobody asked what you think."

Sai protested.

"You are the one who just told us to speak our mind freely."

The two members of team 7 were ready to start fighting if it was not for Lee who stepped between them.

"Come on, don't let your blossoming youth wasting like that! Keep the flame into you burning but reveal its power some more appropriate moment."

As Lee made then sit down again he persuaded the Hyuga to talk about his type of girl.

"I don't have a type for that." Neji said.

- Just give it a try, Shikamaru suggested.

"Alright, alright. I guess that I could date an average looking girl that loves to train as much as I do, is able to defend herself and can use her mind properly."

"Ok Mr. Mature, Naruto asked, what about her body?"

"I don't care that much about that." Neji said dryly.

"Just think why you stare Tenten", Naruto said.

"I told you I am not st..." Neji shouted.

"Yeah, right. Just answer the damn question, Hyuga!" Kiba unexpectedly snapped.

"Hn. I suppose her whole body is appealing to me but..." Neji lowered his tone so much that the other had to come closer to him to hear what he would say.

"... But when she takes of her blouse I like to look her abs. Her stomach is completely flat from all that training."

The boys went back to where they were sitting and Sai made a resume of their conversation.

"So the perfect girl will have Hinata's boobs, Ino's butt, Sakura's legs and Tenten's flat tummy?"

"I suppose that yes. What about her attitude?"

"I guess that she must be timid and kind, as Kiba asked, and to like training, like Neji said." Naruto told then crossing his arms.

"But I want a more fierce girl, like Sakura."

"Ino is like that too. And Temari also a bit." Chouji said, as Shikamaru had fell asleep some minutes before.

Some meters behind them, into the trees, a girl with raven black hair and purple eyes that was stalking Naruto as usually, had fainted. Now she now laying unconcious on the ground from the moment she heard her best friend Kiba, describing his dream girl as "a kind and cute one with big breasts." The girl was found later by Kiba and Shino when they were leaving and she did not even tell them what she had heard.


End file.
